Caída del árbol
by Lulufma
Summary: Indra desea saber el origen de aquella niña que habla con las flores, de pasos saltarines y extrañas preguntas. [IndraSaku].
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Caída del árbol"**_

* * *

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

.

Con los ojos cerrados, Indra Ōtsutsuki meditaba, porque la fuerza no solo se hallaba en lo físico, una mente sana y despejada era necesaria para ganar una batalla.

El canto de los pajarillos no lo desconcentraban, tampoco el crujir de las ramas debido al fuerte viento, incluso los pequeños animales —ardillas, pensó— que correteaban por los arbustos no lograban sacarlo de aquel avanzado estado de meditación. Pero bastó un grito, de una voz que conocía muy bien, para romper su casi perfecta concentración. Intentó no darle importancia, pero sus ojos terminaron por abrirse, resignado. Giró el rostro apenas dos centímetros a la derecha, y observó a su hermano menor agitar las manos frente a una niña de cabeza rosa. Estaban demasiado distanciados, pero aun así, podía escuchar las quejas de la pequeña.

Pretende volver a su postura, pero al girar el rostro un centímetro a la izquierda, sus ojos se topan con el inmenso árbol que se levantaba frente a él y que nadie podía ignorar.

Las flores de aquel imponente árbol eran del mismo color del cabello de la muchacha que se encontraba con su hermano. Aquella niña vivía rodeada de rumores, ya que al igual que el árbol, nadie tenía idea de su procedencia y aún más extraño, era que ambos, el árbol y ella, habían aparecido el mismo día en el pueblo. Pronto los pobladores empezaron a vincular a la niña con el árbol. Ella había mencionado que se llamaba Sakura, y así fue como también bautizaron al árbol. Nadie sabía de los padres de Sakura, ni siquiera algún familiar, tampoco sabían dónde vivía, y cuando se lo preguntaban, ella reía con gracia y corría en dirección al árbol para luego desaparecer. El rumor que más le gustaba a Indra contaba que la niña había caído del árbol, y que su cabello eran las flores que brotaban del mismo árbol.

Un tirón en la parte baja de su ropa hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos, la niña de los rumores le sonreía con la mirada y con los labios. Indra se percata de inmediato de lo rojiza que estaba su respingada y pequeña nariz, mas no pregunta la razón de ello, lo podía intuir. Ella se tapa la nariz al verse descubierta, y al hacer eso, Indra nota que la niña había manchado su impoluta túnica con sus pequeñas y sucias manos.

—Asura estuvo practicando su control de chakra, y al intentar moldear una bola de aire, explotó cerca de mi cara.

Indra sonríe apenas al imaginarlo. Vuelve a ladear el rostro y ve a su hermano menor seguir entrenando. El peso en sus muslos hizo que volviera a prestar atención a su pequeña acompañante. Sakura se había sentado sobre sus piernas e intentaba limpiar la mancha de su túnica, pero lo único que lograba era esparcirla aún más. Hala la túnica con una de sus manos, y ella lo mira con molestia.

Bastó una mirada a sus ojos verdes para pensar en un millón de cosas a la vez, las tres cuartas partes eran tonterías. Tonterías que un hombre como él no se podía permitir, no cuando se es el heredero del Ninshū.

Tonterías como que el rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver linda.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul, Indra-kun?

Resopla, ya se estaba tardando bastante en hacer sus extrañas preguntas.

Indra baja la cabeza hasta toparse con la cabeza rosa de su intrépida y autoproclamada amiga, notando con peculiaridad que las raíces del cabello de Sakura eran casi blancas.

—Porque si fuera rosado se vería horrible.

Sakura levanta el rostro, y ahora el rosa que más aprecia proviene del color de sus mejillas. Ella le aprieta la mano en señal de protesta, Indra pretende no inmutarse, pero la casi imperceptible sonrisa que asoma por sus labios lo traiciona.

—No pregunté por qué el cielo no es rosado. ¿Sabes, Indra? Yo no me burlo de tus cejas.

Esta vez es Indra quien frunce el ceño, y Sakura ríe divertida, de seguro, burlándose de sus pequeñas y gruesas cejas. Pasan segundos, que se transforman en minutos, y ninguno de los dos dice nada. Por parte de Indra es habitual, pero por parte de Sakura no. ¿Acaso ya se habían acabado sus preguntas?

Sin mover la cabeza, mira hacia abajo. Sakura está mirando el árbol de flores rosadas con una sonrisa, pero con la tristeza en los ojos. Una suave brisa mece el cabello de ambos, Sakura parpadea repetidamente, y reacciona.

—Asura me dijo que pensabas irte a entrenar muy lejos, ¿eso es verdad?

Así que de eso se trataba.

—La única manera en que la paz reine en el mundo es por medio de la fuerza. Ya que me corresponde ser el heredero de mi padre, es necesario que me vuelva la persona más fuerte en el mundo.

Sakura tuerce los labios. Ella no está de acuerdo con ello, en realidad, ella está más de acuerdo con la filosofía de Asura. El amor sería quien mantendría unida a la raza humana. Evita entrar en una discusión innecesaria con Indra, él siempre se cerraba en su idea. Aprovecha el tiempo en que aún están cerca para observarlo. Las cejas de Indra parecían gotas, y ello dio inicio a una nueva pregunta, _¿por qué los humanos botaban gotas de agua de sus ojos?_ Calló, debía poner énfasis en su intento por que Indra no se fuera del pueblo.

—Tu hermano no quiere que te vayas —comenta—. Yo tampoco —susurra con tristeza.

Indra llega a escuchar lo último, y junta sus brazos tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para confundirse en un abrazo.

—Asura y tú parecen llevarse bien. Solo procura mantener tu cabeza lejos de su control de chakra.

Sakura tira para atrás su pequeña cabeza y se concentra en los oscuros ojos de Indra, que reflejan decisión. Él se irá. Pero la tristeza quedó atrás cuando notó cierta blandura en los acostumbrados despiadados ojos de Indra, y si bien era apenas incipiente aquel rasgo, logró llenar cada rincón de su corazón.

Ese día lo supo, ella había florecido solo para él.

Se levantó con cuidado de no pisarle los muslos y se paró a su costado, sobre la roca en la cual estaba sentado. Se inclinó un poco y le estampó un fugaz beso en la mejilla. El suave y casi inexistente rubor en las mejillas de Indra hizo que su aventada acción valiera la pena, aun si aquel rubor no se comparaba en nada a la cara roja que tenía en ese momento.

Bajó rápidamente de la roca cuando lo vio pararse.

—¿Me dirás de qué pueblo provienes? —pregunta Indra, con verdadera curiosidad.

Ella ríe, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas. Gira grácilmente, y emprende su huida hacia el árbol. Se detiene cuando apenas ha recorrido dos metros, vuelve a girar y lo encara.

—Te lo diré cuando vuelvas… Cuando vuelvas y nos casemos.

No esperó respuesta, o mas bien, no la quería saber. Levanta su brazo derecho y lo agita de derecha a izquierda tres veces, con ojos soñadores y esperanzadores.

Ella es Sakura, la niña de los rumores; de pasos saltarines, preguntas extrañas, y quien gusta hablar con las flores.

Indra la ve desaparecer, activa su Sharingan, no sin antes sorprenderse de no haberlo hecho antes. Sakura desaparece una vez llegada al árbol, como si se fusionaran, como si ella fuera una pequeña parte del árbol. La busca a los alrededores del árbol, pero no la encuentra; es un hecho, Sakura traspasó el árbol y se quedó allí, dentro, y ya no podía verla, ni siquiera cuando intentó forzar sus ojos para ver a través del árbol.

Ninguna muchacha de cabello rosa.

Indra suspira, tal vez la había perdido de vista, y por más imposible que fuera, apostaba más a esta opción.

Mira el árbol de flores de cerezo, y recuerda las últimas palabras de la niña.

Le responde que es una promesa.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Volví, pero ahora en forma de IndraSaku haha, iré mutando en forma de otras ships.

Ya sé que está medio loli la historia, pero apenas vi la hermosa imagen que está de perfil en la historia, se me vino a la mente este pequeño fic (ya lo admito, también me gusta el loli skfkdsj). Espero les haya agradado, hace tiempo quería escribir algo con Sakura y otros personajes, tengo muchas historias aún por editar y completar, espero publicarlas pronto.

 **Importante** **:** La imagen pertenece a la íncreible _**O_SEU_A**_ , la pueden buscar tanto en twiter como en Pixiv, su arte es grandioso.

¡Un beso a todos los que leyeron!

:B


End file.
